Gundam: Vengeance of the Phoenix
by YoshinoYuy-DeadAccount
Summary: Gundam. The name has been connected to war and peace alike. Each world has defended its own right to peace, but when all of their worlds are in peril, will they unite and save all of reality? UP FOR ADOPTION. Check profile for more information


**Gundam: Vengeance of the Phoenix**

**Started early AM 5/23/11 Completed on TBA**

**Posted on Fanfiction 5/26/11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam they are property of bandai, sunrise and original creators. This is a fanbased story for entertainment purposes.**

_Prologue/intro_

Gundam. Was this the name that symbolized peace? Or was it the name that caused the end of humanity itself? Many wars have been fought; many Gundams have been created out of necessity. There have been gundams used to bring about peace and war. No one truly knows what the Gundam stood for. It was a groundbreaking technological achievement in many worlds.

Each world had its own. Each gundam was different and unique in its own right. They are all connected, eternally linked together by differences and similarities. Their worlds linked together by a thin line that formed a web. The result of these worlds colliding and crossing over to one another was a great danger. To prevent this danger, three guardian gundams were created by the one above all. Each guardian had their own unique ability. The Guardians made sure to keep the words separated, but there was another with a different goal in mind.

Using his power abilities this "other guardian" overpowered the three, sending all the gundam worlds into a period of pandemonium. Gundam pilots over the generations tried to protect their own world, blinded by an ambitious goal to save themselves. This led to the Phoenix gaining power over them. He gained control of the worlds, destroying humanities hope and their will to fight. The guardians stepped in and attempted to bring about peace. The three guardians fought valiantly but to no avail; all perished except one. This last guardian faced this enemy alone.

_Unknown Location_

The battlefield was a graveyard. Piles and piles of mobile suits lied destroyed. Most of the mobile suits were massed produced units such as GMs, Zakus, Ginns, and others. There were even parts of gundams lying on the wasteland. Their armor burnt away and destroyed just like all the others. The sky burned as if it was on fire. There were no other signs of civilization. The land was barren as an uninhabitable planet. The ground cracked, dried from lack of water. The rocks and dirt was red and hot. A large monument stood high and mighty. The sound of battle could be heard.

Two machines fought one another. One of the mobile suits was a mixture of white and red. The suit had four wings mounted on its body. The mobile suit's body was mostly slender, the wings displaying most of its somewhat bulky appearance. The legs were slim but widened as it got to the foot. The mobile suit stretched its arms out as the wings flipped forward. Beams charged at the tips of these four wings.

The suit aimed its weapons at another mobile suit. This mobile suit had characteristics resembling both a gundam and a knight from the olden times. The armor mirrored a knight's. The color of the armor was silver; patches of blue surrounded its torso. Small red areas completed the body's appearance. The suit was completed with a shield and long red cape. The Knight Gundam had dents and scratches on its armor, indicating it had been fighting for a long time. The Knight Gundam watched the mobile suit in front of his eyes. He attempted to stop the suit.

"Stop, Phoenix! There will be nothing left! You will be the only Gundam in existence!"

The Knight's voice seemed hopeful and had a high sense of honor as one would expect from a Knight. The Phoenix Gundam's eyes glowed menacingly. "This reality will be mine to change as I see fit!" The Phoenix's voice was nearly the polar opposite of the Knights. It had a tone of one that wanted nothing more than to control everything in its path.

"You will fall just as every single one of your allies did!" The Phoenix fired its weapons as four large beams rushed toward the Knight Gundam. Knight Gundam raised its shield and spoke in a mythological language, conjuring a spell. A Rune circle appeared in front of his shield. It had odd symbols and images. The circle dispersed the beams as soon as it neared the shield.

"You're power is useless against me. You know that I am the strongest amongst us all!"

Knight Gundam grabbed a hold of a handle at the top of the shield. He pulled out his weapon, a mighty broad sword. The Knight Gundam dashed up towards the Phoenix. The Phoenix grabbed its sabers and the two entered a close combat duel. They clashed and dashed away from each other. Neither side seemed to get a decent hit. The Knight swung its sword down. The Phoenix formed an 'X' formation with its sabers and stopped the attack. Bright lights and sparks flashed at the weapon's collision. The Knight breathed heavily. He had used too much power and magic during the long bout with the Phoenix.

"What is it Knight, growing tired? Why don't you just give up so I can absorb the final power?" Phoenix yelled.

The Wings spread out as small objects launched out. The objects surrounded the Knight Gundam and opened fire. Knight backed away from the clash to dodge the blasts. He looked on seeing the feather funnels. _"Great…I don't think I have enough power to destroy them all using the lightning spell…"_ he thought.

Phoenix read his mind like an open book. "No you don't!" Phoenix yelled. Phoenix motioned his hand out and directed the feather funnels to fire. The funnels lined up and shot multiple blasts at Knight. Knight Gundam held his shield up and tried to defend himself against the volley of beams. He didn't want to risk losing more power casting a defensive spell. Knight was crushed by the beam's onslaught. Knight fell down to the terrain, crash landing.

Phoenix stopped the attack assuming Knight was dead. The funnels returned to the containers as Phoenix kept his eyes on Knight. "So, are you dead yet? You had such high hopes that your humans and the gundams they piloted would save all of reality from ending up like this, but as you can see, you failed. Even your precious White Unicorn couldn't save you. He lies there dead, along with the scrap metal that was called gundam!" Phoenix yelled.

Knight lied on the ground barely awake. He was so tired. He felt as if his body had been battling on for centuries without pause.

"A-amuro...I...I should have..."

Memories of the battle that led to this event flooded his mind. Sounds of combat ringed as if it had just happened. Knight's power core spun rapidly, invigorated by new reason to keep on fighting. Knight's unique power activated as his armor changed. The broken armor was replaced by new blue pieces that covered the damaged areas. The shield took a different shape, it compacted, outlining the cross emblem on the shield. The sword grew longer and was surrounded by a large flame. The cape receded and nearly disappeared, becoming two small wings on its back.

Phoenix looked on in shock. "What the? How can you have that much power left to access your full armor?" he questioned.

Knight dashed forward. His speed increased dramatically as he appeared in front of Phoenix within a blink of an eye. Phoenix gundam watched as Knight swung the powered sword. The burning saber sliced through much of Phoenix's body. Its left wings broke of and its arm was partially separated from his body. Phoenix backed off and looked at Knight. "Damn you!"

Knight's eyes widened seeing the Phoenix's Nanites repairing the wound. He had to act quickly. He raised the shield and dashed forward. The shield rammed into the Phoenix, pushing him down to the ground. Knight stood with his flaming sword pointed at Phoenix. "It's over, you've lost!"

"Never! I may have fought this match one on one with you out of the respect I had for you as a warrior, but now I'll do everything in my power to see you perish!" Phoenix yelled. He looked over to the fallen mobile suits on the battlefield and raised his hand up. His hand glowed green as the battered and broken mobile suits glowed. They moved and formed back into their original forms, using what parts were available.

Knight stood watching in awe that Phoenix would do such a thing. "Respect? What honor you had as guardian is now gone!" Knight didn't wish to believe what happened. He didn't want to believe that a Guardian would do such a thing. "Even though you were not entrusted with the powers of the gems, you were still a guardian. You were still powerful in your own right. More powerful than the gundams that existed! You were supposed to be the one that helped us in our time of need, not cause this chaos!" Knight yelled out.

Knight backed away as he avoided fire from a disfigured ZZ Gundam. The mobile suit stood there with a broken body that couldn't logically support its weight. The broken head moved looking at Knight. Knight watched as the Hi Mega Cannon on its head charged and fired. Having its frame damaged, the body couldn't handle the recoil of the blast, causing the suit to fall apart. Knight moved out of the way. The blast destroyed a pile of scraps upon collision. He looked around seeing gundams and mass produced units rising up once more.

The suits continued to attack Knight as he continued to dodge the strikes and blasts. His full armor form aiding him greatly. Knight glanced up seeing a destroyed Destiny flying down at him with its damaged anti-ship sword drawn. Knight blocked the strike with its shield but detected incoming fire. He backed off just as multiple beams passed through the two. "Not him…"

The Strike Freedom flew in and hovered next to the Destiny, it's few dragoon units returning to the damaged wings. The two units were heavily damaged. The Strike's right arm was blown off, only the interior mechanisms remained. The left arm was damaged, the shoulder armor lost in the battle before its destruction. Armor pieces continued to fall off with each motion. Sections of its wings and backpack were missing. The Destiny didn't fare much better. Its wings were gone leaving only small bits of what used to be the Wings of Light. The legs' armors destroyed, revealing the damaged frame. Knight Gundam swung his sword trying to defend himself from the two. The flame from the sword rushed toward the two units slicing them to ribbons.

The gundams fell down easily due their damaged state, but more continued rising. The thought of victory slowly diminished as Knight felt his will to fight fading away with each gundam returning. "No, I won't be able to win like this…I won't."

Phoenix breathed heavily. He wasn't hurt by the wound he received from Knight, but it was the power he used to raise the fallen that was draining him. Struggling slightly, he managed to stand up. The wound on his body healed from the bottom up. The apparent gash in the Phoenix's body disappeared. "That's right. You should just give up and join them, Knight." Phoenix spoke.

Phoenix looked down toward Knight Gundam. "What can you do? You put faith in them that they would be able to see the difference and fight for a similar goal: Universal Peace. Look at what happened. They fought, but fought on their own, they couldn't agree to anything, your faith in humanity is pathetic."

Knight stood there, his focus gone. The full armor form disappeared blown off of his body like many feathers. The damaged silver clad armor returned. Knight didn't even try to dodge the blasts from the gundams. His armor slowly deteriorated with each shot. Gundams that were once his allies were now firing at him. The damaged Wing Zero, Zeta, GP01, and others fired their weapons at the guardian.

He looked up seeing the destroyed Nu Gundam, hovering in the sky, controlled by Phoenix. "If only I had pulled you away sooner, if only I had acted…!" His eyes widened, realizing something. Knight raised his sword to the sky, gathering all of the remaining energy he had left. "To repair this mistake I have done, I must prevent it!" he yelled aloud. He began chanting in the mythological language. A large Rune circle appeared above him.

Phoenix realized what Knight meant by those words and dashed toward him yelling out. "No you won't," he motioned his hand as the zombie-like machines fired at Knight. The blasts hit the Knight, furthering the damage on his body, but he kept pushing on, casting the spell. The Rune circle lowered as if it was going to cover the Knight's body. Phoenix dashed down, desperately trying to prevent Knight from finishing his spell. By the time Phoenix arrived the circle neared Knight. Phoenix grabbed onto the Knights body. The energy in the spell's power rose, damaging both suits' bodies. A bright flash engulfed the entire field, leaving nothing behind.

Without the Phoenix to control their actions, the gundams and mobile suits fell apart, falling to their graves.

_Gundam UC – 0093_

Neo Zeon, led by Char Aznable, started a new conflict in the name of evolving humanity into Newtypes. His goal nearly succeeded. The only thing needed to reach this goal was for Axis, the Neo Zeon's base, to fall onto the Earth, creating a nuclear winter. The Axis piece fell down toward Earth. What Char didn't realize was the power of Nu Gundam; the gundam of his longtime rival, Amuro Ray.

Char had finally lost to Amuro Ray, held captive when his Nu gundam grabbed Sazabi's escape pod. Amuro slammed the pod against the falling Axis. He used Nu Gundam's power attempting to push the piece away, attempting to save humanity. The rock turned red as it entered the atmosphere. Other pilots gathered aiding him. Some were part of Londo Bell and others were part of Zeon. Humanity gathered together to save itself. While Nu gundam remained intact, the others were destroyed one by one by the atmosphere.

"Don't do this! Retreat!" Amuro cried out. Char sat in his cockpit. He had given up hope that humanity would be saved. He would have gladly died to see his goal succeed, and by the events unfolding, it seemed he would be the final victor. "In the end, this kind of sorrow will only spread until it finally manages to destroy the Earth. Ultimately human beings will be forced to judge themselves, and they will have to atone for their sins against nature and the Earth. Amuro, why can't you realize this?"

Amuro stood up in anger, he was infuriated by Char's words and the dying soldiers around him, losing their lives meaninglessly. "Get out of here!" his body rocked back and forth, moving away from the pilot seat. "Gundam's power will…" A green particle light flowed out of the Nu Gundam's body. It began surrounding the entire area around the Axis. One by one the other mobile suits left, as if pushed by the particle itself. Char looked as the massive amount of particles were visible, even inside of his broken cockpit.

"The Psycoframe is resonating. Perhaps too much human will is concentrated here and caused an overload. But I…sense no fear…" Char looked around confused by this phenomenon. "It feels warm…I even feel comfort…"

Amuro clung to the top of Nu Gundam's pilot chair hanging on in fear of being slammed inside the cockpit like a ragdoll. "I could have done something…..ugraah!" The particle light expanded, surrounding the Axis piece.

Captain Bright watched, seeing this light surrounding the Axis. Mobile suits were leaving one by one. "Beyond that curtain of light, mobile suits are being tossed around right and left." A soldier informed.

"We need better surveillance. What's happening down there?"

While others left the Axis, Nu gundam remained at the center, pushing the piece away. Inside his cockpit, Char held his head sensing something. "I see, but the same humans who hold this world are still cruel enough to destroy their own planet. You must understand that Amuro!" The cockpit glowed red as they continued falling down toward Earth.

"I do understand. That is why it is up to us to show the light within the human heart!" Amuro argued.

"For a man who thinks that way you were awfully cold to Quess."

"Give me a break! I'm a human being! I couldn't be a surrogate father to Quess. Is that the reason? Is that why you used her like your machine puppet?" Amuro yelled out, demanding an answer.

"All right! So Quess was searching for a father figure. I see why I found her a nuisance and turned her into a machine."

"I thought you were more broadminded. She was confused!"

"Lalah Sune, the young woman, who have very well become a mother to me. You took away her life! So don't you dare judge me!" Char let go of his hold on the chair and floated in his cockpit.

"Mother?" Amuro didn't have time to comprehend what Char meant as the psycoframe's energy surged. The particle light increased surrounding the Earth and the space around it. Amuro and Char was overcome by this light and disappeared.

Nanai cried out sensing what had transpired.

"Axis has begun moving away from the Earth."

"What the?"

Axis moved away from the Earth as a small metallic object in the shape of a 'T' flew up. The object flew around the Earth, expanding the particle light. The light shined worldwide. Everyone watched as this light gave them a calming feeling. It seemed like the light to the human heart was shown through this light. People were at peace. This light shined brightly giving way to a peaceful era.

_Blank Space_

Amuro looked around as his suit floated in what seemed like a blank white space. There was nothing, nothing at all. _"Am I dead…"_ he thought. His eyes widened when he noticed his thoughts were loud and clear as if he spoke them. Amuro looked around to see the escape pod from the Sazabi. "Char!" he cried out. Amuro tried to move the Nu gundam only to see the suit giving no response.

The Nu gundam lied in this blank space, arms extended out. It remained in a similar position it took when it attempted to push Axis away. Char remained in the escape pod. He lied in the cockpit unconscious unaware of what happened when the Psycoframe overloaded.

Amuro looked around. It seemed like this area was nothing more than a blank space of white. Nothing was there besides his Nu gundam and Char's escape pod. Amuro thought if Char was dead or alive. Amuro heard a loud noise and looked around. He noticed a bright flash toward his right. He looked over seeing what occurred. Pushed out of this bright flash was a mobile suit. Amuro covered his eyes as this light flashed brightly before it subsided. "What…whats going on?" he questioned.

Amuro glanced over toward where the flash of light was. His eyes widened at what he saw. It looked like a winged mobile suit he had never seen before. "That armor…and that suit..." Amuro paused, sensing something dangerous coming out of that suit. "Such evil…" he said cautiously. Amuro glanced over to the other machine that was thrown out of the light. "That suit!" The armor seemed more banged up than the winged one. Both units seemed like they were incinerated by a great powerful blast of fire. Their armors were scorched and darkened with many burned areas.

Amuro was completely confused by this event. Never before had he seen mobile suits like these. The pressure and feelings he sensed from these two were giving him both chills and a sense of calm. It was strange, even to him. _"Is this a battlefield?" _he thought

The Winged Suit looked over at Amuro as its eyes glowed. "It is your grave!" The suit flew towards Amuro and transformed taking a mobile armor form. Amuro's eyes widened when he saw the suit burn as if it was on fire. This flaming mobile armor rushed at the static Nu. The other mobile suit dashed forward to intercept the attack. Amuro closed his eyes seeing no other way to escape this inevitable death sentence.

A scream of pain caught his attention. Amuro looked up to a mobile suit wearing a worn out cape. The mobile suit spoke weakly. "Y-you will not kill him!" Amuro thought for a moment. He was baffled by where the voice came from. It didn't sound like the voice came from a pilot talking through speakers, but rather from the mobile suit itself. _"What the hell is going on?" _ He thought.

The caped mobile suit grabbed its sword and rotated it, pointing the broad sword down at the ramming suit. "You will die here!" the suit thrusts its sword downward piercing the suits cockpit. The flames dispersed as a loud scream came from the mobile armor. The mobile armor floated away. "Wha-whats happening? Why won't I heal?"

"Time traveling uses a lot of power, Phoenix. I was low on power, and knew you would try to stop me."

Phoenix yelled. _"My energy level must have dropped severely during the jump!_" he thought. "Damn you, Knight! You used my power to fuel your spell?"

Knight breathed heavily weakened from the travel and the attack. "That's right. You won't be causing anymore destruction!"

Amuro watched confused out of his mind by what happened. Knight watched as Phoenix's body stopped. Phoenix yelled pulling all of the remaining strength he had into his core. "If you are here to change what happened, killing me here won't make a difference. I will gain your power. You gave me the perfect opportunity to ensure that! I may be starting over, but the ends will justify the means. I will be more powerful than you've ever imagined!" Phoenix's body began to glow as if the suit was about to self-destruct. Knight grew worried seeing the power emanating from the suit.

Knight extended his right arm as the sword appeared out of thin air. Grabbing the sword Knight stabbed down at the empty space. A Rune circle appears below Nu and Knight. Amuro looked down trying to move out of the way, assuming that this circle was another devastating attack. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

He stopped when he heard the mobile suit's voice ringing in his mind. _"Don't worry, I am saving us!"_ Amuro looked as the circle shined and rose. It covered the two suits, causing them to shine brightly before disappearing. The glowing Phoenix exploded sending massive shockwaves through the blank space. Sazabi's escape pod was pushed by the shockwave. Rocking in the cockpit Char awoke to see a blinding light. He covered his eyes shielding them from the brightness. The light shined like a bright sun. The escape pod burned up. Char noticed that his life was coming to an end. "So this is it? I don't even get to see if my father's dream turned into a reality?" he questioned. Something came out of the explosion. It seemed spiritual in some manners. The spiritual object went toward Char and surrounded Char's escape pod. "Assist me and you'll will live!" a voice called out

Char looked around, trying to find out where that voice came from. He noticed that the pod was about to be destroyed. Taking up the offer without a second thought, Char agreed just to save his own life. The Escape pod glowed and disappeared in a similar fashion as the Knight and Nu did. The empty blank space was now filled with destroyed mobile suit parts from the Phoenix.

_Elegant area_

Amuro lied unconscious in the cockpit of the Nu Gundam. The panoramic screen was blank and the cockpit remained dark. Slowly his consciousness returned as he opened his eyes. He felt an extremely painful headache overwhelm his mind, forcing him to close his eyes for a brief moment. He put his hands on the side of his head. Grunting, Amuro tried to relax, pushing in at the sides of his head. "I hate these headaches. Sometimes they feel worse that the pressure I sense…" he complained.

After a brief moment of calm, Amuro looked around. He thought back to what happened prior to being in the dead cockpit. "That's right…hmm…" Amuro tried to open the cockpit hatch, but it seemed the controls were shot to hell. "Looks like I'll have to use the emergency release…great." Amuro stood up and felt around at the screen where the cockpit hatch was. He found the release panel and pushed it. The panel popped out releasing the door to the release button. He flipped the cover up and punched the button.

The Cockpit hatch opened, releasing its airtight lock. Armor pushed the door out and slowly climbed out of his gundam. Amuro looked out to the area in awe. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was so beautiful and made of crystals. There were shards of it all around the area. Up above, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Amuro glanced around and noticed the Knight Gundam lying down weakened. Sensing no hostilities from this being, Amuro was quick to go to this gundam's aid.

Amuro stopped in front of the gundam, looking at its design. "I wonder who built this gundam. Its designs and abilities are like nothing I've seen. And that power…" Amuro recalled what the gundam did. He wasn't one for reading materials on magic and old folklore, but he had small knowledge of such things. "That circle…I think it was a Rune Circle? But how is that possible…" So many questions ran through his mind. It seemed like another headache was creeping its way through when the gundam moved slowly.

Knight was weak. His armor was badly damaged from the impact he took to protect Amuro's gundam. He opened his eyes looking down at the seasoned pilot. "Good. You're safe…" he spoke. Amuro looked at him surprised. _"So I wasn't crazy. The voice is coming from the suit itself! An actually living Gundam?"_

Amuro calmed down and spoke. "Yea, I'm alright, thanks to you. Your name was Knight or something like that, right?"

Knight nodded. "Yes. I am Knight Gundam, one of the 3 guardians of the gundam universe."

"Gundam Universe?"

Knight knew he would have to explain the finer details to Amuro, especially if he would gain his help in preventing what occurred. Knight stood up and made his way to a chair made completely out of crystals. He used the sword as leverage, keeping himself propped up.

"The Gundam Universe. That is what we guardians protect. It is culmination of all the gundam worlds and universes."

"Wait. There are more gundam worlds?"

Knight nodded. "There are many, each world has its own unique gundams and each have experienced periods of war and peace. Normally you'd be hidden from this fact. Due to the events that will come, I have broken the commandment to see a better future for all humanity in all of the worlds."

Amuro was confused by his words, but being a Newtype he could sense that what Knight told him was the truth. "What do you mean? What's coming?"

Knight explained to Amuro that over many thousands of years the worlds experienced wars and peace. It wasn't unusual as this was common. Humans couldn't survive without war. War brought about change and evolution. Each world evolved at its own pace.

"It doesn't seem troublesome. From what you say, all humanity would need to do is evolve over time into Newtypes or the next stage of human evolution." Amuro stated, seeing no problem with waiting thousands of years for humans to properly evolve as they were intended.

"I agree as well, but there was a fourth guardian. The gundam that tried to kill you. He is Phoenix Gundam. Phoenix was not like the rest of the three guardians that had powers given to us from the one above all. Phoenix was a guardian that was put to sleep. He was the last stand for all of reality if we failed."

"What happened, what made him go from being a guardian to what he is now?" Amuro questioned. He found himself intrigued by this story.

"Phoenix used the power of rage and hatred in the human heart. Over the centuries this hatred compiled and he used its power to wake himself ahead of his time. Filled with the power he grew greedy and lusted for more power. He gathered forces and used his own power to conquer the worlds one by one. The gundams piloted in that era, despite their great power, was inevitably destroyed. I and the other guardians banded together with the remaining gundam pilots and fought Phoenix, but by then he grew too powerful even for us to defeat."

Amuro had grown mature and understanding in the current years. He didn't need to hear the entire story to figure out what Knight was going with all of this. Amuro quickly understood Knight's goal. "So you came back in time to prevent this from happening, to prevent Phoenix from rising with the hatred in the human heart." Amuro thought for a moment about the situation. He realized something and glanced at Knight. "I don't have any extensive knowledge about time travel, but if Phoenix is still good in this time, why do you want to unite the gundam pilots from all the worlds?"

"I worry that, just like I have an opportunity to change things for the better, Phoenix may use this opportunity to strengthen himself. He most likely self-destructed himself so he could take over this time's Phoenix. The evil in the Phoenix you saw may be too great and overwhelm the slumbering Phoenix of this time." Knight warned.

Amuro stood quietly trying to determine what he wanted to do with this matter. A question dawned upon him. "What happened to me in the normal time stream? Did I die?"

"I do not know. You were lost to the guardians when you used the Psycoframe. Late during the Armageddon conflict you arrived, but like everyone, you failed."

Amuro thought about his fate but found himself more intrigued by this Armageddon Conflict Knight spoke of. Knight noticed the look on his face and knew that to gain his trust and power in this battle, he would have to show Amuro proof of the events that would happen if they didn't change the future for the better.

"Watch, and see the future that would be if we do not stop Phoenix." Knight uttered words in the mythological language, casting a spell. Amuro turned around seeing a portal like object appearing before him. His eyes shocked from the events he saw. Gundams upon gundams lied defeated and destroyed. Worlds controlled and brought to the brink of death.

The portal disappeared, taking the images along with it. Amuro turned around looking at the Knight Gundam. Amuro was never one to jump on a bandwagon but seeing this event, along with everything that transpired, he couldn't ignore the fact that what Knight said was true. His Newtype intuition boiled at the coming events. "If you need my help, then I'm willing to pitch in, but how am I going to help? I'm only one human being."

"That is true. But you spoke of the light within the human heart. This is your chance to unite the gundam pilots across the generations and worlds."

"How am I going to do anything? My Nu gundam is shot to hell, it won't even turn on."

Knight remained silent for a moment. "I will restore it and give it more power."

Amuro was baffled once again by Knights words. A gundam like Nu couldn't be restored that easily. "How? With the damages, it would take at least a week to repair." Amuro looked at the Nu Gundam. It was a large gundam, a powerful suit in its own right. It was the culmination of all UC technology at the time. The black and white suit was damaged from the battle against Char's Sazabi. Its body grazed from beams and physical contact in the battle. The weapons were gone, used and destroyed. The only thing that remained on the suit was its body. The internal damage was far worse; it would take Amuro longer to repair the interior. That was what concerned him.

Knight sighed. "I can use my magic to restore the suit. It will be a one-time deal as restoring suits take a heavy toll on my body. Guardians have a supernatural ability to manipulate many types of energy. It is difficult for me due to my current status." Knight continued on about how each guardian had certain abilities and how each had two gems that were given to them. "This was one of the other reasons why Phoenix desired power. He had none of these gems. If he possessed all the gems, he could make reality as he saw fit. He nearly succeeded if not for my plan to return to this time."

Hearing this Amuro became more alert and involved. "All that you've said seems impossible. Other worlds, guardian gundams, and magic? Normally I would decline, but I can sense something dangerous coming. I'm not sure if it's related to what you spoke of but if I can do anything to stop it, I will. I'll help." Amuro had a slight interest that peaked when he thought about gundams having supernatural abilities. How are these suits able to do so? What other powers do they have? And what are these gems that Knight spoke of. So many questions bothered his mind that Amuro ignored them, believing that a different time would be more appropriate to question Knight in more detail.

Knight saw the look on Amuro's face. It was obvious that the pilot wanted questions answered. Knight spoke. "I will answer any and all of your questions in time. Right now it is of great importance to get other allies." Amuro had no complaints with kind of agreement. He nodded and looked at the Nu Gundam.

Knight casts the powerful restoration spell, Amuro watched as his Nu gundam stood up and glowed, floating in the air. The funnels returned to its backpack connecting together side by side creating a diagonal wing formation on its left. The suit shined with new life. He stood shocked and in disbelief at what he saw. Knight fell slightly weakened from the spell. "I can send you now, but the destination cannot be exact. You can only hope that the era you land in will help. The portal spell is not limited to time and space, so you may end up in the past or future of your era or others."

Amuro nodded, understanding the circumstances. "You rest; I'll find the help that's needed." Amuro said. He rushed toward his suit and got in. The Nu gundam moved smoothly as it came to life. Knight mustered up the last of his strength and opened a portal. Nu gundam bent its legs and flew into the portal. The portal closed shortly after Amuro left. Knight leaned back, extremely fatigued from everything that occurred. "Go Amuro…go and show humanity the light within the human heart. Unite the gundam pilots of generations and save humanity."

_Time Stream_

The Nu gundam flew in the time stream. Amuro looked around catching glimpse of the events that transpired in that particular time. "It looks like I'm going to the past in Universal Century…" he said noticing Zaku's and old Earth Forces mobile suits. Amuro felt a chilling sensation. "Something's wrong. I get the feeling I won't like whats on the other side…" Nu gundam crossed through the other side leaving the Time Stream.

**Well there it is, Vengeance of the Phoenix. I've gone through this multiple times and made sure that what I put didn't deviate from the chapter planner too much. Now I know there are a couple things I must put so you can get some sort of understanding of this story**

**I will not give up the plot or direction; you'll find that out when I post more chapters when it's complete or if I need a break from my other ongoing fan fiction.**

**This story was inspired by an old fanfic I wrote in middle school. I do not have the fanfic, but remember that it involved the 3 most popular gundam series for me at that time, Gundam Wing, G gundam, and Gundam Seed. Gundam Musou 3 and the Gundam Musou series also played a great role in this fic's inspiration and story. This story was also inspired by Lynxara's fanfic, Mobile Battalion Gundam Wars **

**The Knight and Phoenix and other similar suits will be male gender, and will be referred to at most times as the male depictions, but at times during battles, I will still use "it" and other similar words as seen in this chapter.**

**Technology, Characters, and other things in this fanfiction will be portrayed the way I want it, in relation to how well I understood the material as presented on gundam wiki (So some OOC from the characters should be expected). This will be a common thing: As with my other fan fictions, I will not be making this 100% cannon, so please don't flame on me about it for not being something in canon. I made this my way and I'm satisfied with it, I just hope you enjoy it.**

**As with chapter 14 of my main fic, I'm starting to edit it on my own and spot my own mistakes, but if I make some mistakes post it kindly in the review and I'll consider making changes if it fits with the planning I have.**

**My sources consist of mostly gundam wiki and episodes or movie (in this chapter's case.) **

**For this chapter sources are:**

**Gundam wiki and Char's Counter Attack ending**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this new fic of mine. I don't or haven't asked this often, but please read and review :)**

**PS - Do you want this posted along with Gundam Hope For Humanity's Destiny. Yes or no? (meaning do you want me to post a chapter of this once in a while)**


End file.
